Night Fight
by SweetDarling
Summary: Maria and Micahel have a little fight in the middle of the night. Don't worry it's kinda cute:) Somewhere in season 2


Hotmail Message  
MSN Förstasidan Mitt MSN HotmailSök Shopping Pengar Chat & Vänner   
  
  
  
  
Search the Web  
  
  
Home Inbox Compose Contacts Options Help   
  
  
leah_cherie@hotmail.com   
  
Previous Next | Close   
  
From :   
"Leah ..."   
Add leah_cherie@hotmail.com to My Messenger Contacts.  
  
To :   
leah_cherie@hotmail.com   
  
Date :   
Thu, 18 Jul 2002 19:26:03 +0000   
  
Reply Reply All Forward Delete Put in   
Folder...InboxSent MessagesDraftsTrash Can Printer Friendly   
Version   
  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own...   
  
Maria was laying awake beside Michael in his bed. She used to sleep   
at his apartment sometimes when her mom wasn't home. This night she   
couldn't sleep. She turned on her other side. It was hot so she   
kicked off the blanket she slept under. She could hear Michael's   
steady breaths. She turned over and looked at Michael. All she could   
see was his back because he was facing the other way. She scooted   
closer to him and hovered above his face.   
  
"Michael?" she whispered. There was no answer.   
  
"Michael?" she said a little louder and poked him in the chest. He   
grunted a little.   
  
"Michael!" she finally said loud and clear into his ear.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Are you sleeping?"   
  
"I was until someone started to poke me in the chest and scream into   
my ear. Why aren't you sleeping?"   
  
"Hey! I didn't scream into your ear!" Maria defended   
  
"Yeah, whatever."   
  
"Whatever?! Now buster, you listen to me bec..."   
  
"Correction, you listen to me. Stop babbling, turn over and sleep."   
  
  
"I will not!"   
  
"Okay, what was so important that you couldn't wait to tell me in   
the morning so instead you wake me up in the middle of the night?"   
  
"Do you love me?" Maria suddenly blurted out   
  
"What?" Michael asked surprised   
  
"You heard me. Do you love me? That is what I wanted to know."   
  
"You can't be serious. You wake me up just to ask me if I love you?"   
  
  
"Exactly."   
  
"Can't this wait till morning?"   
  
"So you don't love me?" Maria said and backed away a little   
  
"Now, you just hold on for one minute here. I never said I didn't.   
You just jumped to conclusions as usual." Michael said and turned to   
Maria   
  
"As usual? What is that supposed to mean?"   
  
"Nothing, just forget it."   
  
"No, I will not forget it. I asked you a very simple question that   
you can't seem to answer and then you say that I jump to conclusions   
as usual!" she said angrily and got out of the bed and stomped,   
almost ran, to the bathroom.   
  
"Maria..." Michael tried. All he got was the bathroom door being   
slammed shut. "I don't need this. I swear to God. Why does she   
always have to make such a big deal out of nothing?" he muttered and   
got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom where Maria was. He   
tried the door handle. Locked. What a damn surprise.   
  
"Maria, open the door." he told her   
  
"No." came the answer   
  
"Look, don't force me to blow the whole goddamn door up.   
Open.the.door. now!" he said to her irritated   
  
"I don't care if you blow up the door. I'm staying put. It's your   
fault, buddy. You couldn't answer a simple question!"   
  
"You never gave me a proper chance!"   
  
"I did! You didn't take it. Suit yourself!"   
  
"Maria! Open the damn door. NOW! My patience is running out."   
  
"Isn't it always?" she said sarcastically   
  
"Fine, we'll have it your way then, princess." Michael said and put   
his hand on the lock. To his surprise it opened without an   
explosion. He opened the door and looked inside. Maria was sitting   
in the center of the floor with one of his big shirts that she slept   
in. She looked up, surprised when he came in.   
  
"Don't you touch me!" she said angrily when he started to pull her   
up. She tried to hit him. He had definitely had enough and lifted   
her off the floor and onto his shoulder. She tried to kick him.   
  
"What are you doing? Let me down, NOW!"   
  
"You won't come out then I guess I have to get you out." he said   
irritated. He slung her on the bed with him on top of her.   
  
"This is your fault. Not mine."   
  
"Shut.Up.Can you just be quiet for one minute and listen? Is that   
possible.?"   
  
"Hey..." Maria started but was interrupted when Michael put his hand   
over her mouth.   
  
"Okay, this will be fast so we can go back to sleep." he looked at   
her for a moment. "I love you." Maria stared at him.   
  
"So, now you admit it, huh?"   
  
"God, now you don't believe me?" he asked, clearly annoyed   
  
"Well, maybe you..." she started but was yet again interrupted by   
Michael.   
  
"Look, I love you., Now I said it and everything is fine. Can we   
forget this now?"   
  
"Everything is fine? For..." Michael suddenly kissed her hard on the   
mouth. First Maria didn't realize what just happened but then she   
responded by bringing her arms around his neck. She opened her mouth   
and let his tong touch hers. After a while he pulled back.   
  
"Still got some smart remarks?" he asked her, a smile playing at the   
corner of his mouth   
  
"Well, I alw..."   
  
" I thought so." he said and interrupted her for the third time and   
kissed her again this time more passionate. Maria spread her hands   
in his hair and ruffled the already messed hair. Michael's hand   
roamed down to her thigh while he kissed her neck. Maria moaned   
while she moved her left hand up and down his back. Michael's hand   
returned from her thigh and moved higher to her breasts. She moaned   
a little louder.   
  
"So, are you satisfied with the answer?" Michael asked her   
  
"Yeah, I think so." She giggled. He went back to kiss her mouth.   
  
"We should really sleep now." Maria told him smiling   
  
"Really? I'm fine with the way we are." he answered her   
  
"Yeah? Unfortunately we have school tomorrow"   
  
"So?" Michael stared at her. She gave him a knowing look. "Right,   
okay." he said standing up and went to his side of the bed while   
Maria climbed on her side. She waited till he lay down and then she   
laid her head on his chest while his arms wrapped around her.   
  
"Goodnight" Maria said to him   
  
"Night". They laid silent for a while.   
  
"Michael?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"I love you too." she whispered and they both smiled.   
  
  
  
  
Chat with friends online, try MSN Messenger: Click Here  
  
  
Reply Reply All Forward Delete Put in   
Folder...InboxSent MessagesDraftsTrash Can Previous Next |   
Close   
  
Calendar   
Hotmail Services  
Free Newsletters  
MSN Featured Offers  
Find Message  
Reminders  
Directories   
  
MSN erbjuder:  
  
Hotmail på svenska  
Skicka vykort  
Shoppa på nätet  
Gratis musik & video  
Sök jobb  
Redigera och lagra bilder  
Bil & motor  
Ringsignaler och ikoner  
Följ börsen  
Dejting på nätet  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MSN Förstasidan Mitt MSN HotmailSök Shopping Pengar Chat & Vänner   
  
© 2002 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved. TERMS OF USE TRUSTe   
Approved Privacy Statement 


End file.
